


Until We Leave

by Pilakahiya



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/pseuds/Pilakahiya
Summary: Restless spirits, of lingering regrets and unsolved past. They plead...And so someone hears them.





	Until We Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had just about yesterday. And I am trying my best to get these characters in here. A lotta chapters, but so the road to their peace.

There she stood in front of the gates. A gloomy day, dark clouds and sooner or later a downpour is bound to happen.

For unknown reasons, the orphanage called her. Been years since she was there, and now calling back.

A small religious orphanage, run by nuns who took care of the children. She recalls those kind nuns.

She opens those gates, rusty and the paint peeling off from it. It creaks as she moves it, finding some difficulty of closing it back.

She knocks on the wooden door. A familiar face greets her.

"Good evening po, Mother Superior."

"Ah, dumating ka." A nun pulls her in for a hug. "Missed you dearly."

"Been years na. I miss you too din." She smiles at the old motherly figure she had in a childhood barely faded.

"Halika, usap muna tayo sa loob."

And so she goes inside, closing that age old door behind her.

"I heard they call you Pilak, no?"

"Alam niyo naman kay hilig ko sa makikintab na bagay." She laughs softly. There are glimpses of her childhood in regards to it.

"You kept staring sa salamin, tatakot sa iyo mga kaedaran mo." She adds up, "You are odd one out. Ilang taon ka na ulit?"

"I still do. Turning twenty this year."

And so she leads her to the dining room. "Anything you want?"

"Kahit tubig po, ok na po iyon sa akin." She taps her fingers on the table. Faded crayon marks were there, now protected by glass.

"Heto." She places that glass down. "I just want to talk about this. I couldn't do it without help."

So called "Pilak" takes a sip. "Ano po iyon?"

"I'm being plagued by dreams lately. Minumulto ako ng mga taong ito."

"Oh? And?"

"They were asking me to help them. They're all restless. Poor souls." She looked stressed and shuddered at the thought of it.

"And bakit po ako?"

"I tried calling everyone from the files we had… ikaw lang yung sumagot."

"Oh." She was speechless. "What should I do?"

"Sleep. They appear in dreams for most. They frequent this place." She sighs, "Help them. I do not think I am capable of fully helping them, dear."

"Is that so?" She pauses to think. Backing out is bad already, considering it was her who asked for help among many people. Besides, it felt like it is her job to do this… yet clueless.

But taking this is not even easy. She also dreams, in a tangled mess.

"Sige po. Gawin ko lahat mapatahimik sila po."

"Salamat nak… you can sleep sa dati mong kwarto. I've been cleaning rooms… I miss children here."

"It's so quiet… dati ang ingay ingay dito no?" She stands up. "Doon po ako sa kwarto, dumadalaw na antok ko po. Good night po."

And so she takes the stairs. Old photos of the orphanage over the years where hung up. She feels sad it is now just her living there. She wondered what happened.

To the old room.

Decorated flowers on the wall were faded. It was the girls room where she stayed. Old carpets were rolled and stacked in the corner of the room, that's where they played.

They had names and photos in picture frames. She found hers, but her name wasn't there anymore. Just her old photo of her by the bushes, hands were dirty from digging. She used to look for treasures.

Social workers had placed her there, she was neglected early on. She couldn't remember. It was just this little place she once called home. So hazy...

She places her belongings down and wanders around. Vivid memories play along in this very room. She peers out of the window, gazing at the garden that was unkept for years. The old swing set is still there, unused.

She lies down on her old bed, a little nostalgic feel to it. Sleep comes to visit her, easy to fall for it. It's all calm...


End file.
